7littlemonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
I'm Telling
"I'm Telling" is the 29th episode of Seven Little Monsters. Synopsis While planning a backyard camp out, One gets carried away with tattling on her siblings to Mom. He's/She's telling on them for every little thing they do, so the other monsters leave him/her to camp out all alone. This isn't any fun, and One realizes that you can take 'telling' too far. Trivia / Goofs / Notes *Three is a scout master in this episode. Again, he sounds a little bit like Brian Griffin, who is known in Family Guy. Three's voice sounds the same as it was when he was being Super Three. Quotes Six: What's up with One? She's always telling on us. Two: He's/She's sticking his/her nose in everyone's business. Four: Camping isn't going to be any fun with him/her around. Six: I don't think I want to camp out tonight. One: Hey the tent is up. It looks great. (the other monsters glare at him/her.) Four: Well, you can sleep in it. I'm going inside. Two: Yeah, me too. Five: Yeah. One: Why is everyone going in? Three: They just witnessed the most troublesome creature of all. The wild tattletale. One: Well, I'm still camping out and I can have a good time all by myself! Mom: How is going the camp out? Where are the others being? One: They went inside. Mom: Why? One: I guess they were mad about me telling on them, but I was only trying to help. Mom: Really, when you come telling me that Six was faces making, was that for the helping? One: Well, no, I guess I wasn't really trying to help. Mom: You have to be knowing when to tell and when not to tell. One: I guess it's okay to tell on someone if you're helping them out of trouble, but not if you're just doing it to get them into trouble. Mom: Excatly, my clever Onelin. One: I guess I better go and apologize. (Mom kiss him/her, then the other monsters are laughing) Four shouldn't be wearing underwear on his head. Mom! Mom: What is it, my Onelin? One: Um, Nothing. Four: So I say I am sitting down! (the other monsters are laughing again, then they heard One knocking) Huh? Three: Listen, it's the tap of the yellow-bellied sapsucker. Four: Yellow-bellied sister is more like it. He's/She's probably going tell on us for having fun! Quick, take these! Six: Ahh! Oh no! (the other monsters are laughing again, then One's wearing underwear on his/her head) Two: (after seeing One) We thought you were coming to tell on us again. Four: I can't believe it! I can't believe he/she stole my best joke! Five: (laughing) One: I have something important to say. (US dub)/Guys, I have something to say. (UK dub) Five: (continues laughing, then One takes the underpants off of her head, then Five sighs) One: I'm sorry for being such a tattletale, I just did it because no one was listening to me. Four: What did he/she say? (UK and US only) Six: Four! (UK and US only) Four: (laughs) Just kidding. (US dub)/What, I'm just kidding. (UK dub) and (UK and US only) Seven: We shouldn't have pay attention to you, One, sorry. Five: Sorry. Two: Sorry. Four: Sorry. Six: I'm sorry, One. Three: Now, who wants to go camping?! Mom: Ah, finally, some peace and quiet having. (plays her accordion) Yes!